That Rumor
by babyasuka
Summary: A typical high school girl, Lire, enjoys her daily life as a teenager. Beyond that, her feelings for her childhood friend, Ryan, was revealed. What will happen? Will Ryan return his feelings or will an awkward friendship become in between?
1. Chapter 1: Why?

That Rumor.

"Ehh! Him?!" "Yeah, seems like he does have one." "I heard about it too." "Lire!" I heard as I continue drawing. "Yes?" I replied as I looked up from my drawing. "Haven't you heard?" Elesis stated as I blinked my eyes. "Heard what?" I said. "Ryan seems to have a girl he likes." Arme joined in the conversation. "Really?" I giggled. "What's funny?" Amy asked me.

"Well, it's rare for Ryan. Even he rarely talks about girls to me." I smiled as the three look surprised. "Aren't you his childhood friend?" Amy asked as I nodded. "Well, they said that the girl was shorter than him." Amy tapped her head as she was thinking. "Well duh, pumpkin head! Guys doesn't like girls taller than them!" Elesis scowled at the two pink ponytails. "Ohh, how did you come with a logic with that?" I gave her the look. Elesis was red as her hair and looked away,"Thats what I'm amusing.."

"How are you and Ronan lately?" I smiled as Elesis was still blushing. "W-what do you mean 'how are we'? W-we're not even dating.." "Don't lie to us, red-head." Arme raised two of her eyebrows. "S-shut up!" Elesis was burning hot now.

I giggled as I watched my closest friends argue. Elesis likes Ronan, the president student council of our school and the leader of the track team. At first, she hated his guts as fangirls were screaming over his head. But then after Valentine's day when she wasn't given a single chocolate to, Ronan gave her one. After that, she's been different when she's with him. But what I knew that no one, not even she known was that he likes her too. "You like her, don't you?" I asked one day as he passed by. He stopped on his tracks and turn around and asked,"Who?" "You know who I'm talking about." I grinned as I lean on the window on the outside of the classroom. "..I give up," Ronan rubbed his head,"Yeah, I guess." "Any reason?" I interviewed him. "She's..different from other girls. She's the first who hated my guts." Ronan chuckled.

"Hey, isn't the spring festival this weekend?" Elesis asked as she snap my thoughts. "Hmm..I guess it is." I said as I nodded. "Ohh kimonos! We will be wearing those!" Amy's eyes sparkled. "That's right! Me and Lass are going together!" Arme smiled as she touched her cheeks. "Luckyyy." We all said to her. "I can't believe out of all of us, you have a boyfriend first." Elesis shook her head. "How mean! Who did you think would get one first?" The purple midget was bluffing.

"Lire." Elesis and Amy replied. "Huh? Why me?" I blinked. "I mean, every boy would like to date you. You're pretty and fun to be with." Amy replied simply. "W-what? You're exaggerating.." I was blushing. "It's true." They all nodded. "But I think it's the same for all of you." I told them. They ignored my statement. "Anyways~. Now I've been thinking about it. We've been friend 3 years but we never knew about who you like." Amy pointed out as the other two nodded.

"Ah..because I'm not really into those." I laughed nervously. "Ehh?! But you seem like one!" Arme was surprised. "So you're saying you've never liked anyone?" Elesis widen her eyes. "I didn't say that..I just don't talk about it much." I quickly replied. "Soo, who have you liked?" They all got closer or was it just me.. "Well, I've liked Kagami." I find this weird to talk about. "Really? The ace of basketball team?" Arme said. "The one who had those sharp eyebrows?" Elesis imitated his eyebrows. "The tall one?" We all looked at Amy. "SHUT UP." Elesis yelled.

"But that's all you've liked?" They asked. "Actually, I've liked this other guy longer than him." Now I was blushing. "WHOO?!" They burst my ears. "C-calm down..I won't tell you, it's between me, myself, and I." I smiled. "EHH?! WHAT." "That's not fair, Lire!" Amy whined. "I agree with pumpkin head." Elesis said as Amy glared at her. "TELL US, WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, ARE WE NOT?" Arme yelled.

"Guys! I'm going to be deaf if you keep yelling at me like that." I sighed. "THEN. TELL. US." They all stated. "Finee!" I sighed. "It was Ryan." I said. "I KNEW IT." Amy said while Arme nodded and Elesis clapped her hands. "I-is something wrong?" I looked worried. "I mean, it wouldn't make sense if you didn't like him since you guys was childhood friends." Elesis shrugged. "O-oh.." I half smiled while twitching.

Ding Dong Ding Dong, Dong Ding Ding Dong~. The bell rang as a sign of school's over. We headed to the front school and pull in our shoes. We waved as they all left. I closed my locker and started to walk outside of the front door. I stretch out to the sky as I walked and sighed as I look up at the sky. "What a day.." I said to myself and closed my eyes.

"Hey, shortie." Someone hit my head gently. I turn around by my side and saw Ryan walking beside me. "Back to you, pretty boy." I glared at him as he did the same as me. "Stop calling me that." Ryan mumbled. "Well, that was the first nickname for you when I first meet you in 4th grade." I elbowed him in the waist. "D-don't do that!" He flinched. I giggled since I knew his weakness spots, well, one of them for now.

"You know I don't like being called by those names." Ryan said. "I know, but it's the only nickname I got for you." I shrugged. "Only you call me that." Ryan said under his breath. "Hm?" I asked. "Nothing." He replied. "Oh! So I heard." I gave the look to Ryan. "What?" He raised one of his eyebrows. "Rumors says you have a crush on someone." I said. "Who said that." Ryan snorted.

"Well, Elesis and the other two told me and they said they heard it from one of your girls." I said as he smirked. "My girls?" "Correction, your fan girls." I clears my throat. "Whatever.." He looked away. "Sooo?" I said, poking his cheeks. "I guess they're not wrong." He replied. "Whattt?" I widen my eyes and then laughed. "What's so funny." Ryan scowled back at me. "Well, it's only the second time you've talked about this to me." I smiled widely.

"So what, I can't have a love interest?" He flicked his index finger on my forehead. "Oww, that hurts, Ryan!" I covered my forehead. And he knows my weaknesses too. "Haha." Ryan teased me. "You troll face!" I tried to kick him but he dodged it. "Anyways, you like her that much?" I dust my skirt. "You can say that." He replied. Ugh, that's all? "You need to express how much you like her! Come on. Don't be shy, pretty boy!" I demand while he glared at me again.

"If you tell me, I won't call you pretty boy for a week." I pointed out. Ryan's face wasn't tighten up anymore,"Fine." "What do you want to know about her?" He asked. "Hmm..tell me reasons why you like her." I replied. "Ugh.." He sighed. "Excuse me?" I was ready to punch him, hard. "She's dumb and weird and clumsy." He replied. "What was that?! How rude of you? I thought you like her." I rolled my eyes.

"Those ARE the reasons why I like her, dummy. But, she's cute I guess too.." I saw Ryan blushed a bit. "Oh my, who are you?" I giggled. "Shut up," he spatted at me and continued,"Being with her, I can be myself. Sometimes, I'm nervous being with her but I don't show it." He explained. I stared at him, still amazed that this Ryan is not the Ryan I known for.

"D-don't look at me like that..I feel dumb saying these stuff." Ryan blushed a bit as he scratched his head. "It's fine..do I know her?" I asked. "Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged. I sighed heavily and then I saw a convenience store and tapped Ryan on the shoulders,"I'm going to the store, you can walk ahead." "Shortie, do you even have money to buy an ice cream?" He asked. "Ahh! I left my wallet at home..how did you know I was going for ice cream?" I hitter myself on the head.

"I don't know, maybe 7 years of knowing you?" Ryan shrugged. "Ah..well, farewell ice cream~!" I frowned as I waved stupidly to the store. I heard no respond so I turn around and found Ryan nowhere. "That idiot actually went home without me.." I murmured as I clenched my fists, showing my anger. "Here." I felt a cold breeze on my head. "Hey, that's really co-" I turn around and saw Ryan holding a pink smoothie.

"What's that?" I tilted my head. "You don't want it? Okay." Ryan was about to drink it until I flew in and grabbed it. "Thank you, Ryannn!" I smiled. "It's strawberry." He said. "My favorite fruit!" I exclaimed as I took a sip. Oh my gah. Heaven. "T-THIS IS SO GOOD, WHAT IS IT?" I exclaimed and my eyes sparkled. "It's Bambu, a smoothie brand." Ryan snorted as he saw me slurp it.

"Ryan~! You're the best! I love you!" I smiled silly as I ruffled his hair. Ryan widen his eyes at me and look away while he started walking,"Let's go.." "Did I say something bad?" I blinked. I'm pretty sure I didn't. I stared at his back view, I don't know why but I feel a bit sad. What if he wasn't by my side anymore? I can't imagine him without in my life.

"Hurry, dummy!" Ryan called out to me. "Oops!" I ran back to his side. Later, we stopped at my house. "Thanks for walking with me and for the drink." I grinned. I end up finishing the drink within minutes. "And about the girl, good luck, you'll need it." I patted his shoulders. Suddenly, he hugged me. I widen my eyes,"Ryan? Whats wrong?" "You're so naive, stupid." He said. I felt under his cold words, there was some kind of gentleness. I didn't want this warmth to let go. What is this feeling?..

Then, he flicked my forehead. "Oww, Ryan!" I jumped back. "Look, your forehead's red." He pointed. "You think I have eyes above me?!" I yelled at him. "Right here." He pointed at his eyes. "..shut up." I mumbled. "You're okay, right?" He touched my forehead. "O-of course not! HELLO? You hitted me?!" I was surely blushing. "Well, I'm not sorry." He chuckled. I stared at him and my heart raced. Why?..

"Hurry and go in so you can go look in the mirror and see for yourself." He put his hands back in his pockets. I've been wondering, he always do that. I wonder what's the reason. "Alrighty, but why do you always put your hands inside your pockets? You've been doing that since 6th grade." I said.

"Huh?..I-it's nothing, no reason..just a habit." He looked away. "Oh..okay." I said. Hmm, weird. "Okay, bye!" I waved as he waved and walked away. And after that, I slept for the rest of the day.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BE- "Aughh.." I mumbled as I reached the alarm. I went to the restroom and wash myself. I changed my clothes into a navy blue sweatshirt, jean shorts, and white socks. I looked into my mirror and tied my hair into a ponytail, leaving some of my bangs out. I grabbed my mini purse from the chair and left my room. "Looks like they all left already.." I said to myself as I went into the kitchen and turn on the lights.

My parents both work for a famous company called Sony and my older brother went to college while dropping my little brother at daycare. I open the refrigerator and our food was almost running out. "Onii-san!.." I sighed. Kai, my older brother always likes to eat, a lot. "I guess I'll head out to buy more." I grabbed my purse and wore it on my shoulders and head out. I lock the door and started walking.

I went into the store and started picking different food into the cart. Then I went to the cashier and to my surprise, it was my former teacher, . "Sensei!" I exclaimed as she looked up from the registry. "Lire, it's good to see you." She smiled. "Is this your job now?" I said as I put the items onto the boarder. "My part-time job, that is." She said as she scanned the prices. "Really? I think you were better at teaching." I smiled as she laughed gently.

"That would be $37.23." She said after putting all the items into the bags. "Here you go." I gave her in cash. "Thank you." She put it into the cash register and gave my changes. "Are you sure you can handle all those 3 bags?" She ask as I pick up the bags. "I'm fine, bye, sensei!" I said as I left the store.

As I started walking, I felt someone grabbing my things! I turned around,"How dare yo-" I saw Ryan with my bag in his hand and a lollipop in his mouth. "Yo." He said through his mouth. He was wear an indigo polo shirt, burgundy and black jacket, and khakis. Plus, his bangs was tied into a mini ponytail. "Don't scare me like that." I sighed as I started walking along with him.

"It's a habit." Ryan said. "By the way, what's with the new style?" I giggled as he squinted his eyes,"Shut up." We arrived at my house and I said,"Thanks, I can go from here." "Nah, I'm good." He refused to give me the bag. "Fine." I said as I open the door and turn on the lights. He went inside and closed the door behind. "You can settle it in the kitchen." I said.

"Kay." He said while taking the items out and putting it in the refrigerator. "I can do that myself." I said while he ignored me. "Give me the other bags." "..." I gave him the bags and he wiped the bags. "You doing anything today?" He suddenly ask me. "Nope, Saturday is my rest day." I said. "Okay, let's go." He grabbed my wrist and headed out. "W-wait, where are we going?" I stopped him to lock the door.

"Don't ask questions and just follow me." Ryan spatted at me and held my hand and leading me. I blushed as he held my hand. We haven't held hands since 5th grade when I was scared of being alone that night. "You're acting weird today, Ryan." I said as he asked,"What do you mean?" "I mean, you're holding my hand." I said.

"Think of a reason why." He replied. Ahh..because we're childhood friends. Then later, we went into an amusement park. "Wow! W-why are we here?" I asked him as he pulled out two tickets. "I don't want to waste a ticket." He said as he gave it to the front guard. "Don't you want to go with the girl? Won't she be mad?" I asked.

"Don't worry, she won't." Ryan said. "Hmm." I said. Where you wanna go first?" He asked. "The Hook!" I pointed at the ride that goes forward and backwards.

"That was so fun!" I smiled as Ryan smiled too. I blushed and looked the other way. "Let's go to the haunted house next." He dragged me to the creepy house. "E-eh?! There?! A-are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "Come on. Are you scared?" Ryan smirked. "W-what? No.." I mumbled. I lied.

As we went the door, it was all dark and creepy. There was a hallway and suddenly, a zombie came out! "Kyah!" I screamed as I hugged Ryan's arm. "Haahaa!" Ryan was enjoying this. Then suddenly another approached behind me and touched my shoulders. "Gyahh! Stop! Don't touch me!" I swing my other hand around. "You're such a scaredy cat." Ryan chuckled.

"S-shut up! You know I hate scary stuffs!" I whined. "That's the point, dummy." Ryan replied. As we were arguing, a bloody woman with long hair and a white dress appeared while reaching her hands out to me. "OH MY GAWD, DON'T COME HERE. DON'T TOUCH ME. STOP, STOP!" I was screaming out of my life. No use! "RYAN! HELP ME! TELL HER OFF!" I landed on his chest. "...Hey, you're scaring her too much." I heard him say.

Later, we were finally into the bright daylight, thank you! "All hail the brightness!" I stretched my arms. At this time, it was night time. I spend about 5 hours with Ryan. I felt happy without any reason. "Hey, let's go on the Ferris wheel." He said as he grabbed my wrist.

As we went inside the small ride, me and Ryan sat on the right side. "Wow..the view from here is beautiful.." I stared at the window. "Yeah.." He said. "Thank you for inviting me today. I had fun." I smiled at him. "..Do you want a hint to who I like?" Ryan asked me with a serious face.

"Sure!" I said with curiosity. Why is he talking about this now? It kinda hurts.. Why? Because I realize that I love him. After 6 years, I've still have feelings for him, it just wasn't appealed much and I didn't want to admit it. "Don't make fun of me though.." Ryan mumbled. "Alright, alright, I won't." I promised. "...She's my childhood friend." Ryan said to me. I started to blush out of where. H-huh?.. Childhood friend? Is that me?.. No way.

Then suddenly, Ryan started to get closer to me and pull me close and kissed me. W-what is going on?! My heart is racing! I widen my eyes as my cheek got hotter. Then he released me and started get bashful. "S-sorry.." He didn't look at me but instead at the window. "O-oh.." Words didn't come out right from my mouth.

The whole ride is silent and awkward. Even I don't understand the situation. After the ride, we went home and didn't say anything. After I took a shower, I plopped onto my bed and hugged my pillow. Ryan.. Why did he kiss me? He said that his crush was his childhood friend. But...it could be another friend of his..but then again, he kissed me. I remember his kiss.

My cheeks turn pink and I hide under my pillow. I really don't know how to face him tomorrow..


	2. Chapter 2 : How?

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEE- "Ugh..stupid clock.." I mumbled as I stopped my alarm. I got up to wash up and wore my school uniform and brush my hair. I left my room and saw my brother on the couch, watching television and my dad reading the newspaper. "Lire, you're awake? Come and eat your breakfast." My mom was feeding my 6 years old brother, Ritsu at the dining table.

"Is it a run-and-go breakfast, mom?" I asked my mom. "Of course, here you go, your bento." She put the bento inside my backpack. I grabbed a dumpling from the bowl and called out Ritsu,"Are you done, Ritsu?" "Yes, Onee-san!" He hopped out of the chair and held my hand.

"Well, we'll be going off." I headed for the door as Ritsu waved. "Have a great trip." My mom, my dad, and Kai all said. Ugh, what trip?.. Ritsu and I began to walk. "Ritsu, do you remember what I said to you?" I asked. "Yes! Friends will come along the way if you just walk the path!" He smiled. "Good job." I smiled back. When we turned around the corner, I enter Seirin Elementary and send my brother off with a hug.

Then I waited for the bus stop and saw a few familiar faces. Looks like Ryan didn't come today.. "Hey, Lire!" I turned around and saw my cousin and Ryan's bestfriend, Jin. "Hello, Jin." I smiled. "Soo..I heard what happen yesterday." Jin stood beside me. "H-huh?" I began to have a flashback. "You know, with Ryan and you." He began to touch his hair.

"W-what are you talking about?" I began to blush. Then the bus came and we showed our student ID. I sat down near the window and Jin sat down beside me. "He told me what happen. Y'all kissed, right?" Jin asked me quietly. "E-erm..w-what?!.." My heart started racing again! "..W-well, actually..he kissed me first.." I started playing with my fingers.

"Ahh..did you like it?" He teased me. "S-shut up!.." I punched him. "Okay, okay! But didn't you know, he likes you, like a lot." Jin said to me. "N-no, I didn't know..you're joking, right?" I told him. "Didn't you tell me that you liked him too? He wouldn't joke about you." Jin said. "...Why does he like me?" I asked.

"Ask him for yourself. He's all yours now." Jin chuckled as I elbowed him from embarrassment. Then the bus stop at the school and we got off. "Damn it! 2 minutes until the bell rings!" Jin yelled, looking at his watch. "Oh my gosh! Let's run!" I yelled while we ran like a marathon competition was going on inside the school. We ran upstairs and the hallway. We entered into the classroom as the bell rang.

"We!..made it!" Jin was breathing hard while laying on the floor. "Barely..." I panicked. Everyone was looking at us and laughed. I saw Ryan glanced at me for a bit and looked away. I blushed and went to my desk, right next to him! "What happened?" Elesis asked from the desk next to me on the left side.

"Ahh..we were late because the bus, so we ran." I laughed nervously. "Oh, look at Amy." Elesis rolled her eyes. I looked at Amy, who was talking to Jin. "Is she making a move?" I giggled. "Don't know, don't care." She looked at the window. Then I looked at Ryan, who was putting his head down. I could hear my heart beat than myself think.

After the class was done, lunch was beginning. As usual, the 10 of us would gather together and eat our bento while gather all together. As we were eating, Sieghart spoke,"That's weird. You two should've been arguing right now." He was talking to me and Ryan, who was sitting next to me.

"H-huh?" Dang it, I stuttered. "Did y'all fight?" Arme asked. "N-not really.." I looked down, I couldn't let them see my red cheeks. I heard Ryan stood up and ahead for the door. "You done already?" I looked up while Ronan asked him. "Drink." Ryan said and left. I sighed heavily and saw everyone looking at me.

"W-what?" I ask. "What happen? Tell us!" Amy said. "N-nothing!" I exclaimed. "That's not what you told me." Jin grinned. "J-Jin!" I shouted. "What, what!" Sieghart yelled. "If you don't tell them, I will." Jin snorted. "D-do whatever you want!" I shouted.

After that, it was P.E. I saw Ryan playing basketball with Lass and Jin while Ronan and Sieghart was on the bench. UGH. This is killing me! He looks so cool playing basketball. "What are you doing, Lire?" Elesis asked me. She saw me crouching on the floor. "N-nothing!" I stood up. "We all heard." Elesis patted my back. "I'm soo tired.." I sighed again.

After that, we went home and Ryan didn't walk me home like other days. I guess he has soccer or he's avoiding me. I went home and took a shower with a change clothes of a white sweatshirt and a black skirt. It was a bit dark outside, so I took a walk outside. I spotted a park so I sat down on the swing.

I sighed heavily again and look at the sky. I've sighed a lot today. All I think of is Ryan. Of course, I do love him. But to make sense, he likes me?.. Love and like doesn't go well together. It seems like I like him more than he does. That time, when he told me that he'll protect me. That night when I was scared.

"Help me! Anyone! I'm scared.." I cried while screaming inside the wood forest. "Help me..Ryan.." I sobbed. "..Lire!" I heard my name called out in faded voice. "Ryan?.." I whispered. "Lire!" I saw a bright flashlight shinning on me and saw Ryan panicking. "Lire." He said. "Ryan!" I cried while I ran into his arms. "It's okay. I'll protect you. Don't go running off again." He said while hugging me. "Okay..I'm sorry.." I whined.

I remember when we were on a field trip in 5th grade and I got mad at my friend and ran off. I got so mad that they were talking bad things about Ryan. I end up getting lost and he found me. He held me. I felt the warmness and that's when I started liking him.

"Dang it." I started blushing when I recalled that time. "Lire?" I heard my name. Probably I'm so into this, I heard him calling my name. "Hey, shortie." I looked up and saw Ryan standing in front of me. "R-Ryan?" My cheeks begin to turn pink. "What are you doing out here at night?" He asked me while sitting on the swing.

"I-I was taking a walk..and you?" I said. "Same here." He replied. Then there goes the awkward silence. "About yesterday.." He began to say. "H-huh?" I said. "You can forget about it." He said. What? What is he saying? Me? Forget about it?! I can't believe him! He started all this mess!

I stood up angrily and faced him."W-what are you talking about?!" "Lire.." He looked at me. "You regret kissing me? Or are you embarrass to kiss a girl like me?! It was you that kiss me! Why? Why did you do it? Do I look like an idiot to you?!" Tears were coming out and my face was bluff. I couldn't control my anger.

"Lire..I just.." He stood up and touched my hand. "S-stop it! Don't touch me! Don't do this to me..I don't know what I should do anymore. So just stop..I don't know if you like me..so I'll stop liking you.." I snatched my hand away from him and step back. I wanted to run away. I was about to run away when he grabbed my wrist,"Lire, wait." "No..I'm tired of waiting, I can-" He pulled me close and kissed me.

What is this? Why.. Again.. Is he playing with me?.. No. I tried to struggle out from his embrace but it was no use, his warmth and he was too strong. I blushed while I closed my eyes again. I was trap into his warmth again. My last tear fell down and he released my lips.

"No, I don't regret kissing you. No, I don't feel embarrass to kiss a girl like you. I don't want you suffer this. I did it because I like you, a lot. Maybe almost as a I love you. You are my idiot. I can't stop these feelings. I can't." He said as he held my waist. I blushed madly. "R-Rya-" "I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's just when we were in the Ferris wheel, I couldn't help myself. I like you, Lire. I love you." He said as he blushed a bit.

My heart was racing. He loved me, no, loves me. Just me. I felt so happy hearing those words. For me. "Ryan..I love you too.." I smiled as I cried again. "W-why are you crying? Did I do something wrong again?" He was worried as he wiped my tears. "No..I'm just so happy." I said.

"Stupid." He chuckled as he hit my head gently. "When you were talking about me, you called me cute, didn't you?" I giggled. "S-shut up..it's true." He hugged me. "Hehe." I hugged him back. "What about me?" He ask. "What about you?" I asked back. "Idiot, what do you think of me." He said. "Well, you're mean, bipolar, and tall." I teased him. "Haha, very funny." He smirked.

"But you're protective sometimes, you're warm, you're nice sometimes, you're cute and I like everything about you." I said. "Same to you, shortie." He released me. "Fine by me, pretty boy." I giggled. "What happen to our promise?" Ryan asked. "Promises are sometimes meant to be broken." I smiled. "Whatever." He snorted.

Then we walked together, held hands together. Then we stopped at my house. "Well, goodnight." I said. "Wait." He grabbed my wrist. "What is it?" I asked. "Uhm..I'm only asking you this time so listen carefully." He scratched his hair. "Okay." I said. "...Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked bashfully. I giggled and said,"Yes!"

"Ugh..finally, you're mines." He hugged me. "R-Ryan! D-don't say cheesy stuffs.." I blushed. "Sorry, I can't help it." He said. He released me and we almost kiss until,"What are you two doing?" Kai stood in front of us with Ritsu beside him. "K-kai, Ritsu!" I jumped off of the embrace.

"Onii-san!" Ritsu tugged Ryan's shirt. "Hey Ritsu." Ryan knee down and pat his head. "U-uhm Kai, it-" "Don't worry, just go on." Kai winked at me as I blushed. "Come on, Ritsu, it's late already." Kai took Ritsu's hand and went in. "S-sorry, my brothers.." I stuttered. "It's fine. I missed those times at your house." He said. "Really.." I said. "You should go inside too, it's late." He said.

But.. But.. "O-okay." I said. Then he gave me seconds kiss and released me,"Good night, babe." Then he left. I blushed madly. B-babe?! He called me babe! OMG!


End file.
